1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed generally to a drink bottle and, more particularly, to a reusable drink bottle that includes a number of user-friendly features,
2. Related Art
Typical disposable drink bottles are formed of a clear material, have a typically taller construction with a narrow spout that is closable. Users find this arrangement to be very desirable in that such a shape is usually easily carried and the drink that is contained in the drink bottle can be easily dispensed through the smaller spout and closed for later use. However, typical disposable water bottles cannot be readily reused in that they are not easily cleaned. For example, the smaller spout of such bottles does not allow one to easily and fully clean the inside of the bottle. Additionally, the light weight construction of such disposable bottles does not allow them to be dishwasher safe. In that regard, if disposable bottles are cleaned multiple times, the water bottle material deteriorates to some degree. Finally, such disposal water bottles do not lend themselves to being used in conjunction with a drink that has additional ingredients such as ice. In that regard, the small drink spouts of a typical disposable drink bottle do not allow large pieces of ice or drink powders to be easily put into the water bottle and accordingly users will typically not use such disposable water bottles in that way. In this regard, users of disposable water bottles will use the bottle once and then dispose of it. This causes a great deal of waste in that water bottles will be sent to a landfill or the like. Even, if the user recycles the water bottle there is a certain level of waste and energy needed to turn that water bottle into some sort of recycled product.